Uninstall
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: This is a little one-shot that I did about the song Uninstall. It's about Nigaito, his Master, and Len. Please enjoy!


_**This is a one shot I wrote about the song UNINSTALL since I thought it was so cute! Please enjoy!**_

UNINSTALL

_Installing Nigaito Vocaloid Program… Installing…. Installing… Install Complete…_

Keiichi watched as his first ever Vocaloid appeared beside his computer and a little green icon appeared on his desktop. The green Vocaloid had its eyes closed and was standing silently. After a moment its eyes opened and the Vocaloid turned to stare at Keiichi.

"Mas…ter?" Nigaito asks uncertainly.

"Hello Nigaito-kun," Keiichi says happily and smiles at his Vocaloid. Nigaito smiles back shyly.

"Hello, Master," Nigaito replies and bows. Keiichi looks over at his computer uncertainly. He wasn't really sure what all he was supposed to do with a Vocaloid. All his friends had one so he had wanted one as well, but now that he did he wasn't sure what to do with the poor guy.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Nigaito asks worriedly.

"Uh, can you show me how to use your program?" Keiichi asks and looks down at the floor.

"Sure, Master!" Nigaito says happily and Keiichi gets a second chair so that Nigaito can sit down.

That was how Nigaito had ended up falling in love with his Master.

Over the next few months Keiichi taught Nigaito many things and Nigaito taught Keiichi everything he knew about computers and the Vocaloid program. Then one day, four months after Nigaito had been downloaded, Keiichi came back from one of his friends' house a bit different.

%%%

"What's wrong, Master?" Nigaito asks worriedly as he rushes over to Keiichi.

"Oh, it's nothing, Nigaito-kun, don't worry about it," Keiichi assures him before going upstairs to his room. Nigaito was worried anyways so he did something he had never done before; he spied on his Master.

Keiichi had just gotten on the computer when someone called. Keiichi picked up the cordless phone beside his computer.

"Hello?" Keiichi asked into the phone.

"Oh, hi, Taro-kun," Keiichi said after a pause.

"Oh, you got another Vocaloid too…" pause

"Yeah, I saw Rita-chan's new Vocaloid today…" pause

"No… I still only have one Vocaloid…" pause

"The Len Vocaloid? No, I haven't seen it yet…" pause

"You think I should? Well… I guess so…" pause

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Keiichi then hung up the phone.

Nigaito was confused. Rita-chan's new Vocaloid? Len Vocaloid? What did this all mean…? Then Nigaito saw his Master pull up the Vocaloid Install page and understood. His Master was going to get another Vocaloid which meant that Nigaito was probably going to be ignored.

Nigaito watched as the _Installing_ box came up. After a few minutes a yellow light came from beside the computer and a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Hello, Master," the yellow Vocaloid said happily and Nigaito instantly hated him. How dare he call _his _Master, Master! Nigaito quickly ran down the stairs and started to prepare dinner.

The new Vocaloid did not come downstairs for dinner and Keiichi did not talk about him either. Though he did tell Nigaito not to come upstairs to his room tonight, and also brought extra food up to his bedroom.

Nigaito was sure that the extra food was for the yellow Vocaloid. Nigaito scrubbed at the dishes angrily before sneaking upstairs to see what his Master was doing with that new Vocaloid.

"Len-kun, here's some food for you," Nigaito heard his Master say.

"Thank you, Master!" _Len_ said happily before eating. Nigaito opened the door a crack and watched as his Master and _Len_ talked happily.

_I thought I was important to Master… I thought he loved me… But if he really loved me and needed me why would he get a new Vocaloid? Does he not care about me anymore? Does he not need me anyone? Am I just some old program that needs to be replaced with an upgraded one?_ Nigaito felt tears pierce his eyes for the first time since he had been installed.

"Master, who is that?" Len suddenly asked and Nigaito realized he had been spotted.

Keiichi turned around to look at Nigaito and his eyes were wide with shock. Nigaito knew he would be in trouble for betraying his Master's orders. Nigaito ran down the stairs and then down another flight of stairs to the basement. Tears streamed down his face as he locked himself in a small bathroom that was down there.

"Nigaito-kun, please come out," he heard Keiichi say from the other side of the door but Nigaito ignored him.

"Master, who's that?" he heard _Len_ ask.

"It's my other Vocaloid Nigaito," he heard Master say.

"Why is he upset, Master?" _Len_ asks worriedly.

"I think he's a bit shocked that I downloaded you is all…" Master says softly. I can't tell if he's saying it softly because he feels guilty or if it's because he hopes I won't hear him.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Len says quietly.

"No, Len-kun, it isn't your fault! I should have talked to Nigaito about it first… I was planning to talk to him about it but he saw you before I could tell him," Master says in comfort. Nigaito glares at the wall. Why is Master comforting that _other_ Vocaloid?

That night Nigaito sleeps in the bathroom.

The next day Nigaito apologizes for his behavior, but only because he doesn't want Master to be angry with him. He wants to show Master that he's the best Vocaloid and that Len isn't important. For the next few weeks Nigaito sings his hardest for Master and does extra work around the house.

"Nigaito-kun, are you sure you aren't still upset?" Master asks after three weeks.

"I'm sure, Master!" Nigaito answers happily. Master smiles softly.

"Good, because you're very important to me, Nigaito-kun," Master says before giving Nigaito a hug and going off to school.

"But I'm not the only one important to you…" Nigaito says sadly once Master has left. Len was still sleeping like he usually did.

"Stupid lazy Len…" Nigaito mutters as he goes about cleaning the house.

At about eleven Len wakes up. "Good morning, Nigaito-kun!" Len says happily.

Nigaito glares at the yellow Vocaloid and Len instantly knows that Master isn't home. Nigaito is only ever nice to Len when Master is home.

Nigaito couldn't help feeling this anger though he felt guilty for being so mean to Len. It really wasn't Len's fault; it was Taro-kun's and Rika-chan's fault. Nigaito continued to clean the kitchen while Len stood.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Len asks nervously.

"No," Nigaito replies quietly as he finishes.

"Oh, okay then…" Len says and goes to watch TV.

Nigaito could tell that he had hurt Len's feelings, but Nigaito wanted to be the only one that Master loved. Why should Len get so much attention? Len was so clumsy and always broke things yet Master laughed and told him it was okay. Len was always the cute one that always got Master's attention.

%%%

Once Master got home Nigaito was nice to Len again.

"Good afternoon, Master!" both Len and Nigaito said happily when Master walked in the front door.

"Good afternoon, Len-kun and Nigaito-kun," Master said and smiled. "Want to try a new song I wrote today?" Both Vocaloids nod excitedly and race upstairs.

"It's a duet," Master said as he gave the lyrics to Len and Nigaito. He then set up the Vocaloid program before starting the music.

Nigaito sang the song perfectly. Nigaito had never been able to sing this well until Master had downloaded him. He had tried singing to pass the time in the Vocaloid Database as other Vocaloids were downloaded along with some copies of himself, though he hadn't been downloaded for a long time. His singing had always been off pitch until he had met Master. He had so many things to thank his Master for but he still wanted to be selfish and keep Master all to himself. He wanted Master to only look at him.

Soon the song was finished and Master clapped for them.

"You two were both amazing!" Master says happily. "Thank you, Master," Nigaito says happily and smiles brightly.

Len smiles as well.

%%%

Later that evening Len goes to bed, leaving Master and Nigaito alone.

"I should go to bed, Nigaito, it's getting late and I have school tomorrow," Master says.

"Uh, wait, before you go… I just wanted to thank you… For all you've done for me, Master," Nigaito says nervously and stares at the floor.

"You don't have to thank me, Nigaito-kun," Master replies with a smile.

"I… also wanted to apologize…" Nigaito says quietly.

"Apologize, for what?" Master asks in surprise.

"For being mean to Len-kun…" Nigaito replies as he refuses to look at Master.

"What do you mean? You're always so nice to Len-kun…" Master says in confusion.

"Not when you're at school… I'm only nice to him when you're around because I don't want you to be angry with me… I've been trying so hard to make myself seem better than him and make it seem like he doesn't do anything because… because I want you to only think of me…" Nigaito replies.

Master is quiet for a moment before patting Nigaito's head. Nigaito looks up at him in surprise.

"Nigaito-kun, you are the most important person to me. I wasn't trying to replace you with Len-kun when I installed him. You mean more to me than he does, I promise," Master says and kisses the top of Nigaito's head before going to bed. Nigaito blushes and stares at Master as he climbs into his bed.

"Good night, Master," Nigaito says softly with a smile on his face. Even though Master said that Nigaito still didn't want Len around.

After Master went to sleep Nigaito played on the computer for a while. By accident he opened a box that said _Uninstall/Change. _Nigaito looked at it curiously.

"Un… Install…" he murmurs softly and looks up the definition on an online dictionary. Nigaito then smiles brightly. He realizes how to get rid of Len.

Nigaito presses the _Uninstall_ button and then rushes to Len's room. There he sees the sleeping Len slowly dissolving and disappearing.

"Good bye, Len-kun," Nigaito whispers before heading off to bed.

%%%

The next morning Nigaito wakes up to hear Master rushing around the house.

"Master, what's wrong?" Nigaito asks worriedly as he wanders downstairs.

"Len-kun is gone!" Master says. "If he got outside and gets lost…"

"Oh…" Nigaito says softly and looks down at the floor. "That's my fault…"

"WHAT?! Nigaito-kun, what did you do?!" Master yells and Nigaito's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Master. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted you to see only me. I'm sorry that I uninstalled him," Nigaito says between sobs and Master moves over to hug him.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Nigaito-kun. Please don't cry…" Master says softly. "But why did you uninstall him? I thought we had cleared everything up last night…"

"I was scared that you'd change your mind… You're always saying how cute Len-kun is when he falls or breaks something or does something wrong. I was scared that you'd forget about me…" Nigaito sniffed and buried his face against Master's chest.

"I could never forget about you, Nigaito-kun. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way," Master says softly. "I promise that I won't download another Vocaloid ever again. You'll be my one and only Vocaloid, I promise."

"I want to stay by your side forever, Master. Only me because I like you the most, Master," Nigaito says softly.

_**Okay, that was the end! I did one scene for every verse in the song. I might continue this story but only if I get lots of reviews! Oh, and this is my re-done version of the story since I was getting some reviews telling me I did it wrong. xP Anyways, please review!**_


End file.
